


Wise Old Owl

by BackwardsDrachen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsDrachen/pseuds/BackwardsDrachen
Summary: Amity visits the Owl House, hoping to find some answers about how Luz really feels about her. I don't know why but I've been craving some wholesome Amity and Eda interactions. This is a Lumity fic! Even if Luz isn't around for this one... Just something small to warm me up, enjoy :)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	Wise Old Owl

Amity Blight took a deep breath before stepping from the woods into a clearing where the Owl House loomed over her. She clutched the purse hanging across her chest as she marched towards the door, getting the attention of Hooty, who had been busy snapping at a nearby butterfly.

“Looks like we have a visitor! Hoot hoot!” Amity winced at the bold announcement of her arrival, but she managed to offer Hooty a small wave and an awkward smile.  
\---  
Inside, King was just hopping down from the couch as the door to the Owl House swung open. 

“Finally, the key to my world domination,” King growled. He jumped through the doorway and immediately stuck a claw upwards towards the visitor. 

“You’re late, pizza man!” King exclaimed. “You’re lucky I don’t smite you where you stand-” 

King’s monologue halted suddenly when he realized whoever was at the door was not carrying his long-awaited pizza box. The demon stood motionless, still staring and pointing at the young witch who was now blinking down at him in confusion. Before the girl could open her mouth to speak, King’s eyes narrowed and he shuffled back inside.

_“Edaaaaa!”_ King whined into the distant rooms of the house.

“What is it, King?” Eda called out in response. The elder witch stumbled into the living room a moment later, wrestling with some sort of small flying demon covered in eyeballs. 

“I’m kinda busy here,” she grumbled, losing her grip on the small demon when it bit down on her finger. The creature slipped from Eda’s grasp, only to be snatched by the neck with both hands and shaken, its feathers flying and eyeballs shaking wildly. 

King didn’t comment on this. He gestured towards Amity, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. “There’s a girl here!”

Eda blinked and stopped shaking the demon in her hands. When she noticed Amity she put her hands on her hips, the creature hanging limply by her side.

“Oh. It's you.” Eda’s voice revealed only mild surprise. Amity waved shyly and the Owl Lady gestured for her to come in.

“Luz isn't here,” Eda told Amity as she tucked the unconscious demon into the mysterious depths of her mane. “She's off doing some sort of extracurricular activity with her new school friends.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Amity replied, smiling sheepishly. Something about Amity’s response made the Owl Lady’s ears twitch. Eda squinted, staring Amity down until the younger witch felt a drop of sweat on her brow. Finally Eda turned back towards the inner hallway.

“Well, since you’re already here, why don’t you sit down?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Amity said, a nervous chuckle in her voice. “I mean, I don’t want to bother you-”

“No, please, I insist.” With a wave of Eda’s hand, Amity was pushed by an unseen force onto the couch. The young witch grunted in surprise, but made no more attempts to protest as Eda disappeared once more into the Owl House. Amity sat quietly with her hands on her knees as King pulled himself onto the couch beside her. He yawned and closed his eyes, curling up within Amity’s reach. 

After a moment of lying in silence, King cracked an eye open, slowly reaching for Amity’s hand and placing it on his head. Amity smiled slightly and started scratching behind the small demon’s neck.  
\---  
Eda soon returned to the living room with a steaming mug in each hand. The elder witch shooed King from the couch and sat down next to Amity, offering her the hot drink. Amity accepted as King grumbled and went off to find a new spot to nap. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, sipping their drinks, before Eda finally spoke up.

“So, let me guess. You're here because you have a crush on Luz, and you wanted to figure out if she feels the same way.” Amity nearly choked on her drink. Eda took another sip as the young witch turned to her in disbelief.

“How did you-” Amity stuttered, then pursed her lips, blushing profusely.

“I'm the Owl Lady, remember? Wise.” Eda tapped her forehead and winked at the girl. She set down her drink and leaned back with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. When Amity didn’t respond, Eda continued.

“Also, I've seen you two together enough to notice the look on your face whenever she's around.” Amity froze up on the couch, her blush spreading to the tips of her ears. The young witch set down her mug and quickly turned away, prompting Eda to sit up beside her.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, kid. I had plenty of crushes when I was your age.” Amity still refused to meet the Owl Lady’s eye. She reached up and began to play with her hair nervously.

“Crushes… on girls?” Amity spoke, quietly. Eda shrugged.

“Girls, guys, and everything in between. Nobody can resist the old Eda charm.” Amity stopped fidgeting and rested her hands in her lap, seemingly taking time to process this new information. Eda sighed and rested a hand on Amity’s shoulder.

“Listen, kid. You're- sweet. In your own way. Tough love, a girl after my own heart.” The comment earned Eda a sideways glance and a half smile. The elder witch continued.

“Luz is a great kid. Oblivious as all hell, but she has a good heart. Her constant affection makes me sick sometimes, but at the end of the day, I- I love her just the way she is.” Amity nodded in agreement, her ears twitching slightly as they turned a bright pink. Eda decided not to comment on this, but she still had more to say.

“I know Luz, and I know she cares a lot about her friends. She cares a lot about you.” Amity looked up at Eda with wide eyes and Eda chuckled at the girl’s disbelieving look.

“Did she tell you that?” Amity asked, bewildered. 

“Oh yeah. Seriously. She never shuts up about you.” Eda threw up her hands in mock defeat. “I don’t know how the hell she hasn’t realized that you have feelings for her.” Amity laughed out loud this time, covering her mouth with her hand.

“I don’t really know, either,” Amity replied, picking up her mug and cradling it gently. She watched the liquid inside swirling with the slight movement. “Maybe I have nothing to be afraid of, then,” she murmured, more to herself than Eda. 

Amity turned to face the elder witch, who was still watching her with a small smile. “Thank you,” she said quietly. Eda gave her a pat on the back.

“No problem, kid.” Eda stood up, taking the now empty mugs and heading for the kitchen. Before she disappeared into the Owl House, she paused, turning back to face Amity, who was still sitting thoughtfully on the couch.

“Just know that if you break her heart I'll be forced to fry up yours for dinner.”


End file.
